The present invention relates to a heating system whose heating cycle may be initiated at a preset time by automatic means for purposes of heating a confined space, such as the interior of an automobile or any other area which normally is not supplied with heat, yet an area which for the comfort of an individual entering the same may be heated shortly prior to the planned arrival of the person. Particularly, the automatic heating system may be in the form of a portable unit received within the confines of the area and may include an independent source of power, i.e., independent from an external electrical system such as that of the automobile or the conventional current mains of a home or office, etc., a transducer in the form of a resistive element, a catalytic heater activated by the heating element, and a circuit electrically connecting the heating element and power source. The automatic heating system also includes means in the circuit opening and closing the electrical connections. Thus, at a predetermined period of time and over a predetermined interval of time the heating element in the form of a glow plug will be energized for commencing heating of the fuel and catalyst, for catalytic action.
Car heaters having means for automatically initiating operation are known to the prior art. Representative heating arrangements of this type are illustrated and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,819,373 3,221,138 and 3,673,379 which issued to R. D. Allman, W. D. Hercher and R. F. Eversull, respectively.
Referring to the prior art heating arrangements, it is to be noted that each utilizes external power for energization of a heating element of the heater. The heating element may either be a separate component or may comprise portions of the automobile cooling system. The source of external power is the conventional current mains and the connection is made by means of an extension cord between the building, such as a home, and a connector carried by the automobile. Thus, for example, in Allman the extension cord connects at a terminal supported in the vicinity of the grill. In Hercher, the connection is made at a plug at the end of a cord which may be pulled forwardly of the automobile against a resilient bias of a spring so that the cord when not in use retracts rearwardly of the automobile. All of the heating arrangements may be initiated at a preset time and the confined area of the automobile will be heated forever so long as the electrical connection is completed to the current mains. In both Allman and Eversull the vehicle battery is also utilized for purproses of energizing, for example, a fan.
The prior art represented by the aforediscussed patents suffers from various disadvantages. Among these are the lack of portability of the heater unit, the requirement of external power and the manner of connection of power to the same. As indicated, the power connection is through an extension cord which very possibly through inadvertence, haste, or any other reason, may not be disconnected from the automobile when it is driven. Various detrimental possibilities can readily be imagined if this were to occur. Also, as may be appreciated there is significant power drain and significant expense attendant to electrical heating. Importantly, however, the prior art systems are unworkable except when there is ready access to external power.